Infected
by YoungTakinom
Summary: What if Maxxor had been just a few seconds later getting back from the RiverLands and Raznus had managed to infect Intress with a Danian parasite?


So I actually had this in mind forever ago and never got around to it, but I figured that since I saw something too similar to this already, I had best get to this before someone else does.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chaotic

There was no telling where exactly that hole went to, but one thing was certain- the Danians were responsible for it. Intress contemplated going back for help. There wasn't much time left, but she could probably catch up with Raznus before he could get back to Mount Pillar.

She took a deep breath. She had stopped invasions before, and if she hurried, maybe she would only have to kill him instead of risking another battle between their tribes.

But something hit her on the back of her head. It was weak for an attack, even from Raznus. It was so pathetic that it was almost concerning. The bite that came after it was dreadful. Intress knew what it was, Tom had told her about it, but it had a tighter grip than Intress had imagined and she couldn't get it off in time to keep its toxins from setting into her blood.

She held back a scream and fell to her knees. She was infected. It was too late for her. She couldn't risk distracting her fellow Overworlders while they were fighting off the Danians, and even if they had already won, she couldn't let them follow her into the same trap. Drabe would take care of Aivenna, not that Aivenna couldn't take care of herself. Maxxor had never been interested in her anyways, and if a cure was found, he would make sure she got it. She might still have a chance.

"Intress!" Maxxor screamed as if he was being tortured. He wasn't supposed to see this.

At least he was finally taking care of Raznus. She kept her eyes closed as Raznus's screaming filled the tunnels. She didn't open her eyes until she smelled his flesh burning.

She had been infected just like Raznus had. Maxxor was burning Raznus alive. He had known Raznus much longer than he had her, and they were much closer. If Maxxor would get rid of Raznus, then it only made sense that she would be next. She stood to run, but the infection was still kicking in. The sound of Raznus hitting the ground motivated her to try crawling down the giant hole, but Maxxor couldn't let that happen. She was too weak, and getting down without falling was quickly proving to be too difficult for her condition.

"How do I cure her?!" Maxxor demanded to know as he pulled her up. She still looked like herself, but that would change soon.

"You can't." Raznus growled. "Only the Queen can undo the effects of a parasite."

Maxxor growled as Intress's breathing got heavy. "There must be some way to slow this down. How did the Danians slow it down for you?"

"I have always been a Danian."

"No, you used to be an Overworlder!" Maxxor reminded him as he got on his knees, holding Intress in his arms. "Don't you remember watching me play sports with Arius? You would never join us! You always refereed." Intress gasped. Maxxor was getting desperate. "Raznus, please, if you know anything, I have to know!"

"I will not sacrifice my new sister to you, nor to your tribe!"

"Maxxor!" Intress called out to her leader. She didn't know what exactly was going to happen to her, but she needed someone to hold her. He was finally paying attention to her, but it was too late. Her fur was falling out, revealing light pink skin. Maxxor had never seen her in so much pain before.

"I think it came from this way!" Guards were nearing, probably armed and ready to shoot

Intress screamed. She couldn't fight against the toxins anymore. Her skin hardened and cracked, forming her new Danian exoskeleton. As thin, insect wings bursted forth from her back, blood splattered. Maxxor tried not to think about how disgusting she was becoming as her mind and body suffered. She was losing more than just her body- Intress was quickly forgetting who she was. She clung to memories of her daughter as her eyes became bigger and her ears lengthened to resemble antennae. Her feet split in two, and the tearing continued up her entire legs.

Maxxor quivered at the sound of her bone structure becoming that of a Danian. His breathing became more intense as her slowed. Maxxor was now on the verge of hyperventilating while Intress breathed calmly, as though nothing had ever happened.

Guards were in the passage back to the Arsenal, looking nervously at Intress and awaiting Maxxor's orders.


End file.
